peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Of Peel Vol 9
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 9 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1990 *Another in the continuing series of compilations of early 1990s Peel highlights courtesy of Peel Mailing List user parkermike81. *The three complete sessions present on this recording are: :Tad, #2. Recorded 1990-06-19. No known commercial release. Taken from first broadcast, 05 July 1990. :Happy Flowers, one and only session. Recorded 1990-06-28. Available on 7 inch, Peel Session (Homestead). Taken from first broadcast, 11 July 1990. :Buffalo Tom, one and only session. Recorded 1990-07-05. No known commercial release. Taken from first broadcast, 16 July 1990. Tracklisting *Tad: '3D Witch Hunt' (Peel Session) 05 July 1990 *Wasp Factory: 'Goon Mesh (LP-Pretty Quickly...Ugly Slowly)' (Midnight Music) 05 July 1990 *Tad: 'Delinquent' (Peel Session) 05 July 1990 *''(JP: 'Don't they just make you swoon with lust?')'' 05 July 1990 *Field Mice: 'If You Need Someone (Compilation LP-Temple Cloud: A Sarah Compilation)' (Sarah) 05 July 1990 *Heart Throbs: 'She's In A Trance (LP-Cleopatra Grip)' (One Little Indian) 05 July 1990 *''(JP: 'Looking into the next studio where Nicky Campbell is being filmed reminds me of why it is that I kind of opted out of television. Not that there were millions of people beating a path to my door, saying, "Hey, we really want you to be on...", whatever their programme was, you know, but at the same time it's very time-consuming. He's surrounded now by clean-cut and personable young men in dark blue suits, who every once in a while switch on enormously bright lights that make me jump.')'' *Tad: 'Plague Years' (Peel Session) 05 July 1990 *Crane: 'Hanging' (Meantime) 05 July 1990 *Treepeople: 'Time Whore (12 inch EP-Time Whore)' (Silence) 05 July 1990 *Tad: 'Jack Pepsi' (Peel Session) 05 July 1990 29:42 *(JP announces competition: who is the man who runs Noiseville records?) 09 July 1990 *Powderburns: 'Shut Up (12 inch EP-Powderburns' (Noiseville) 09 July 1990 *(plays a snatch of the other side of the record) 09 July 1990 33:21 *Happy Flowers: 'My Head's On Fire' (Peel Session)) 11 July 1990 *Serious Drinking: 'Love On The Terraces (7 inch)' (Upright) (followed by a Kenny Dalglish moment) ) 11 July 1990 *Wasp Factory: 'Scissors (LP-Pretty Quickly...Ugly Slowly)' (Midnight Music) 11 July 1990 *Happy Flowers: 'Mom And Dad Like The Baby More Than Me' (Peel Session) ) 11 July 1990 *(John offers 33 free copies of a Buttsteak EP that he has more than enough copies of, and then plays...) *Buttsteak: 'Water In My Pants (7 inch EP-Buttsteak)' (Camp Zama International) ) 11 July 1990 *(JP then namechecks the people who have written to Buttsteak, one of whom is Aidan Moffat, later of Arab Strap: John says that if these people write in, they will probably get a copy. Aidan did, and he did (see The Peel Sessions, p. 143). *Happy Flowers: 'Ruckwerts Essen Vetzt' (Peel Session) (the title apparently means 'Backwards Eating Now') ) 11 July 1990 *Happy Flowers: 'I Dropped My Ice Cream Cone' (Peel Session) ) 11 July 1990 *Boredoms: 'Bubble Bop Shut (LP-Soul Discharge)' (Shimmy Disc) 12 July 1990 *Happy Flowers: 'These Peas Are So Green' (Peel Session) ) 11 July 1990 *Buffalo Tom: 'Sunflower Suit' (Peel Session) 16 July 1990 *Dimmu Yama: 'Altamont' (Peasant's Revolt) 16 July 1990 *Buffalo Tom: 'Birdbrain' (Peel Session) 16 July 1990 *''(JP: 'We've closed the books at 92 in our exciting Noiseville competition. I've finished all of today's mail, except for the special sack of mail of course that arrives each day which we sort out from people who want to exchange body fluids with me.')'' *Eternal: 'Take Me Down (7 inch EP-Breathe)' (Sarah) 16 July 1990 *(announces winners of Noiseville competition) *Buffalo Tom: 'Bus' (Peel Session) 16 July 1990 *Badgewearer: 'Book/Rhino (7 inch EP-This Bag Is Not A Toy)' 16 July 1990 *Buffalo Tom: 'Fortune Teller' (Peel Session) 16 July 1990 *Thing: 'Man With The Barbed Wire Soul (7 inch-Man With The Barbed Wire Soul)' (Noiseville) 16 July 1990 *Keatons: 'Triangle (12 inch EP-7)' (Chewy) 16 July 1990 *Howlin' Wolf: 'Down In The Bottom (CD-Moaning And Howling)' *Easy: 'Castle Train (7 inch)' (Blast First) (fades out) File ;Name *best of peel vol 9 ;Length *01:33:36 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. ;Availablity *Mooo Server Category:1990 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape